


A Man Of Few Words

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just sex. nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man Of Few Words

## A Man Of Few Words

by Suzie

Author's website:  <http://suzieb10.tripod.com/writtenword/>

Some of the characters in this story belong to the Pet Fly Productions as part of the television show The Sentinel. I do not claim these characters as my own. No money has changed hands.   
I write for the pleasure it brings. It's fun. So, enjoy.

Not betaed

This story is a sequel to: no 

* * *

**"MAN OF FEW WORDS"**  
by Suzie ~~ February 2001 

As Jim's fingers worked to loosen and lube Blair, he sucked deeply on his lover's cock and reveled in the sounds that it brought forth. 

Blair grasped Jim's shoulders as Jim's fingers brushed his prostate. "Jim... OH... Jim... I'm... I'm gonna..." and he did with a gasping groan. 

Silently, Jim released Blair and pushed himself up onto the sofa, bringing his shaky lover forward to straddle his lap. Gently... slowly, Jim guided Blair down to be impaled on his rock hard cock. 

Blair panted and braced himself against Jim's shoulders with his head flung back. "OhGodOhGodOhGod!" 

Jim simply smiled as Blair's fingers frantically kneaded his shoulders until he was sitting flush against his lap with Jim buried to the hilt inside. 

With a deep-throated groan, Blair leaned forward and rested his forehead against Jim's forehead. "I love you so damn much." 

Jim's hand roamed up and down his lover's sweaty back one last time, then he gently took Blair's face between his palms to guide him into a kiss. 

At first Blair didn't understand what was happening as he felt something flow into his mouth and his eyes opened wide. A moment later taste exploded against his tongue and he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss as he realized what was happening. Jim hadn't swallowed after Blair had come in his mouth and now he was sharing it with him. 

Blair groaned into Jim's mouth and began to move his hips as desire swept anew and strong through him. 

Jim's hands rubbed up and down Blair's back again, then stopped to cup his buttocks, enticing his partner's movements by gently kneading and pulling the flesh apart to push himself slightly deeper inside. Jim could feel his lover's new erection stroking his stomach with each movement and growled as he released the mouth that would have sucked his tonsils out if he still had them. His head fell back against the sofa, mouth open, panting. 

Blair let his head fall back as he straightened, again bracing himself against broad shoulders, and began to push himself up and down Jim's shaft with more urgency. He was close again... so close. The feel of Jim inside him was enough to throw him over the edge and this time Blair was taking his lover with him. 

Jim's own hips were moving now in time with Blair's, his hands still working at the ass they held firmly. He managed to move his head enough to look at his lover with his head thrown back, a tiny trail of come moving slowly down the exposed neck. 

The heated groan from his partner was the end of Blair. His groin and balls tightened almost painfully and he moaned Jim's name as his orgasm hit hard. 

Jim felt Blair's passage tighten around his engorged cock and could hold on no longer. His eyes rolled back as he squeezed them shut and felt himself fill Blair to overflowing. 

* * *

Jim gently let his fingers slide through the soft curls as Blair's head rested against his shoulder, still straddling his lap. Jim's cock had slipped from inside his lover as it softened. Their breathing and heartbeats were nearly normal again, and Blair was close to dozing off. 

"Thank you," Blair whispered, placing a light kiss on Jim's ear. 

"I love you so damn much," Jim whispered back. 

<>~~<>~~<>

* * *

End A Man Of Few Words by Suzie: suzieb@harbornet.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
